${3 \div 0.8 = {?}}$
Answer: $ {3 \div 0.8 = 3 \div \dfrac{8}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div 0.8} = 3 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {3 \div \dfrac{4}{5} = 3 \times \dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{3 \times 5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{15}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = 3.75} $